Individuals may communicate with each other using a variety of methods including voice calls, video calls, email, text messaging, chatting, social networking messages, and other communication methods. A communication participant may select a method of communication based on a myriad of factors such as the cost of the communication method, the location or environment of one or more of the communication participants, the speed of the communication method, or other factors.